


Have Gun - Will Travel

by FandomverseOfAnthony



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fallout OCs - Freeform, Fallout Original Characters, Original Character(s), ghoul ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomverseOfAnthony/pseuds/FandomverseOfAnthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony runs into a Ghoul cowboy, that also happens to be a local bounty hunter. Their goals aligning, they work together to stop a group of Raiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Gun - Will Travel

“No way! You named your revolver ‘Peacemaker’ too? Ha! That’s what I named my Gauss Rifle here! Guess great minds think alike…” Anthony said while holding out his rifle for a moment, an amused expression on his face.

Avery smirked, as the two continued to travel down the open road.

Although Anthony tends to stick with repair jobs for a living, he has been known to take the occasional odd jobs here or there, either to help out folks in need or earn a few caps. It just so happens that the leader of a group of Raiders responsible for terrorizing a nearby settlement, that Anthony was assisting, had a bounty on their head. Enter Avery, the ghoul cowboy bounty hunter, who planned on collecting said bounty.

Considering that their immediate goals aligned, Anthony offered to assist Avery in his bounty, for only 10% of the cut. A deal was struck, and the two shook hands before heading out.

The plan was simple enough - Anthony and Avery would escort a caravan to the next settlement, which would inevitably be attacked by Avery’s bounty and their crew of Raiders.

The two shared stories of previous exploits, enjoying each others company while passing the time. Eventually Anthony and Avery found themselves at a section of road where large piles of rocks were built up on both sides, an obvious place for an ambush. Avery looked to Anthony with a serious face and gave him a nod, Anthony returning the gesture. This was it.

Anthony and Avery continued forward, until reaching halfway through the rock formation around them. Raiders appeared from all sides, seemingly getting the drop on them. Anthony was nervous at first, as there were more Raiders than he expected, but he noticed that Avery seemed unphased by their current situation.

Anthony figured that between him and Avery, they could likely take out all of the Raiders, but it woulddn’t be easy and that would only be a temporary solution. Eventually the Raiders would just send more people. No, Anthony needed to find a way for Avery to get his mark, but also send a message to the Raiders to never bother passing caravans in this area again. That’s when it struck him.

Without warning, Anthony burst into laughter. Both the Raiders and Avery were confused by what was happening. Slowly regaining his composure, Anthony began to shout.

“Oh man… Oh maaaaaan, did you guys pick the wrong caravan to try and rob. Hahaha. You… you really screwed up this time. Do you even know who this guy is?!?”

Anthony held an arm out, presenting Avery before continuing.

“This is Deadeye Avery! Fastest gunslinger in the whole Wasteland and slayer of countless scum and savage creatures alike!”

Anthony began to pace while spinning a tale, Avery was doing his best not to smile or laugh.

“Hell, I once watched him kill two Alpha Deathclaws… WITH A SINGLE SHOT! No joke! The bullet passed right through the first one’s eye, out of the back of its head, then entered the second one’s nose and struck it right in the brain! Dead! Both of them instantly!”

At this point some of the Raiders were lookng nervous. One of them, however, was starting to get annoyed with Anthony’s rambling.

“Ever heard of the Ax Gang? Most feared Raiders in the Commonwealth?”

Anthony paused for a moment, seeing if he would get a response. One Raider managed to, their voice a little shaky.

“No?”

Anthony grinned.

“Of course you haven’t! He killed them all, one-by-one! With his bare hands, no less!”

At this point, the Raider who was previously annoyed just looked downright pissed.

“Enough! I was gonna give ya the option to leave the caravan and live, but ya had to keep running yer goddamn mouth!”

Anthony was caught off gaurd by the sudden outburst, but his smile quickly returned.

“You there! Are you the leader of this band of worthless jackasses?”

The Raider raised his rifle at Anthony.

“Yeah, too bad…”

Anthony quickly interrupted the Raider leader, while pointing at him.

“There’s your man…”

Before any of the Raiders could realize what was happening, Avery pulled out his revolver with blazing speed and shot the leader right between the eyes. The leader’s body slumped to the floor, falling over the edge of the rock formation, and landing short of where Anthony and Avery were currently standing.

“Well, I guess that takes care of that…” Anthony stated, brushing his hand together as if dusting them off, before looking back to the other Raiders. They were absolutely terrified at this point, frozen in place by fear.

“Let this be a lesson to you! If either of us hear from any nearby settlements that you’ve been causing them trouble, you’ll end up no better than your former leader over there!”

Anthony let his words sink in for a moment. Everyone was still. Anthony quickly shifted forward, in a menacing manner. The Raiders screamed and ran away as quickly as their legs could take them.

Anthony watched as Avery approached the dead leader’s body and acquired his proof.

“That went better than expected. For a moment there I thought we were going to have to shoot our way out of that one. I gotta say though, the way you shot that guy - damn, was that impressive. I mean, I figured you were good at what you do, but wow!”

Avery stood up and tossed Anthony a small bag of caps.

“It’s more than you asked for, but I’d say you’ve earned it with that performance. Besides, that guy won’t be needing them anymore.” Avery said while motioning towards the leader’s corpse.

Anthony took a bow.

“Always happy to entertain and it was a pleasure to watch you work. I try to keep my hands from getting too bloody, but if you ever need assistance with getting rid of some people that the Commnwealth would be better off without, just let me know.”

Avery tipped his hat in Anthony’s direction.

“Will do.”

Anthony and Avery parted ways, their business concluded, but he felt a new friendship had been formed. Hopefully it wouldn’t be the last time the two cross paths, but only time will tell.

Anthony watched as Avery walked off into the sunset, like an old western film Anthony used to hear about…


End file.
